The conventional footrest of the bicycle is generally mounted on the spindle of the front fork tip or rear fork tip of a bicycle. The footrest is provided in the outer surface thereof with a plurality of skid proof embossed portions.
Such a conventional footrest of the bicycle as described above is defective in design in that it is a safety hazard in light of the footrest extending out from the bicycle frame, and that it undermines the esthetic effect of the bicycle, and further that it must be fastened or unfastened with the hand tool.